


home si where hte stukc is

by kirkland_strider



Series: fanfictions for dummies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkland_strider/pseuds/kirkland_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	home si where hte stukc is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A shitty homestuck crackfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59514) by Shiruba-Yume. 



> hi my name iis ks and its 1 in the mor nign
> 
> this is a sequel to my moirails thinger

"ROOSE." kanye yelle d loudyl

"WHTA IS IT MY PERTY LADY FREIND" came the drunc voice of the lovly lalond

"whERE R U" KANAyo texted i mean called out

... ".............here" rose pooped up behind kanay with her macig god power s

what wwere yOu doing"? kan asked

"NOTHinG LOve" roes said fasteish

"Uh Huh."

'im tellign the thruth" throse admits

kanayer frownded "what is that is mell on. You?"

"nothing"

 

"roses."

"I KINDA ATE KARKOT"

kaney cried a little in her stomach hole "WHEY"

"I WAS HUNGER"a

ND KK WAS BING LOUD" rsoe aruged .

"did u save any 4 chan i mean me" korn said slowly  
"yes i have a wh!ole body left of him to eet."

"u kno what we shuold do"

"what"

"lETS have sesx on karkless body and use hsi delicious blood as lube" k suggested

ross cried "THATS GROSS WE SHOULD DO IT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW"

and they did

 

john and dave watched while they toucheed each others peens bye


End file.
